Metal Gear Solid The rise of the dead
by TheTurtleSage
Summary: If you in a zombie world you need to send in a hero so I will send in Solid Snake.
1. Chapter 1

**Metal Gear Solid – Rise of the dead**

I thought if you need to get rid of a few thousand zombies you need to send in a real hero so enter the Snake. Hope you like this one Adder.

Chapter one – What the hell can we do

Only hours ago the news broke out to the whole country, the dead were rising. The 12 wise men had the city where the break out began sealed with thick steel walls. The President was about to go on the news and they hope their cry's would be heard by the one man in this world who can save them.

Snake woke as Otacon stumble all over the place, 'Hey Otacon, what's going on here'.

Otacon looked back to Snake, 'Check out the news, its all like disaster out there'.

Snake sat on the couch while the news man was reading out his report, 'Yes I repeat the dead are rising, we have live video at the scene in the city.

Video was shot from the news copper with hundreds of dead people just walking after their next victims.

'We are now going live with the president, the TV was now showing a tall white man in his early forty's and began to speck, 'We are facing a most terrible test of god (Yeh right thought Snake) but we have sealed the city but people are still in there and I ask a man to help us, I you will meet us at the new York airport, will you help us Solid Snake.

Otacon and Snake looked at each other for a few moments.

'What do you think' asked Otacon

'I don't like it, it feels like some sort of set up'.

'So you're staying'.

'I can't Otacon, not when the people need me'.

'Ok grab all the gear you can, we'll see if the old shot in the head works'.

Snake got into his stealth suit and a backpack pouring as many guns as he can and he held to the shotgun.

Otacon was keeping the other members updated of what they were doing.

Snake called his girlfriend Adder of what he was going to do and hoped he make it though this, he had seen most zombie films and the chances were no so good.

Snake was at the airport and it was guard by a load of soldiers, he was about to walk past them but he was stopped.

'Sorry sir, no one is allowed to go though here'.

'What about Solid Snake'.

'Oh shit, sorry sir go though the president is waiting down the hall'.

Snake nodded as he walked past them and the place was empty but the one man'.

The president smiled at his coming, 'So glad you heard us'.

'I still don't know about this, even I can't kill all the zombies by my self'.

'Well we could not tell you everything over the news, Drink'.

'Got one', and drank a cold can of coke.

'You see my little girl is in the city somewhere, she was shopping there, you know how sixteen's are'.

Snake nodded

'We were going to just nuke it, but when I learned about my little girl being there, we pushed it to a week'.

'You should know how I feel about nukes'.

'Yes we do know how you feel this is also why we pushed back the deadline, so you can get all the living people out too'.

'How do I get in and out'.

'We have a copper ready to fly in and out anytime all you have to do is codec the pilot and he land on a roof top'.

'You should also know I'm only doing this for the poor souls trapped in that city, not for my country and not for you'.

'As hero's are'.

Snake jumped onto the copper and flew to the city, where snake will face hell.

In a lone grave site in the west end of the city where the out break was, just one grave stone, written on it was the words, Son of Big Boss, a hand lifted though the dirt, this zombie was the worst of all zombies, its once long blonde were now little its of hair sticking out all over its rotting head, its once handsome face now rotting filled with evil and hate and its right hand was missing but that did not matter now it he could live forever and most of all it can also speck a little and roared BROTHER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Zombies are here so we need Snake once again to kill them all. Hi Adder.

Chapter two – Solid Snake in the dead city

Snake had been riding in the copper for about 15 minutes and the pilot spoke to him, 'There's a case with files and photos of the girl her name is Jade, she matters most'.

Snake look at the photo, of the girl she was blonde long hair, cute, wearing a red top and blue jeans, he pocketed the photo.

They landed on a tall building, hopefully not fill with zombies, the pilot spoke to him again, 'I'll codec you every hour'

Snake nodded and headed to the stairs, so far so good no zombies, the streets were empty but he did have one week

Otacon was at the base talking to a few of their members, he had called in, Adder, Shade and Red eye.

Shade kept on looking at Red uneasy, 'Dude what happened to your other eye'.

Red eye, other eye now had a Black pupil and white ring around it and the rest of it was black now, he smiled, 'Well I'm not really sure'.

Shade dropped his jaw, 'How could you not know'.

'It just gives me extra power, like I now can see in the dark'.

Shade just looked at him uneasy again

Red smiled, 'Don't worry shade, its alright to ask every now and again'.

Shade laughed, 'Dude the whole mind reading thing is creepy man stop it'.

Red laughed.

Adder just shook her head at the both of them.

Otacon spoke to them, 'Guys Snake is in some no mans land filled with zombies, it's going to take more then one man to find this girl and help the people'.

Adder looked at Otacon, 'Are mad mouthing my Snake'.

Otacon laughed, 'I would not have the guts for that, but I rather be on the save side'.

Red pointed to three different points on the map, 'We should each take one point each in the city'.

Shade and Adder nodded.

Red then nodded back, 'Good luck'.

The zombie of the once son of Big Boss walked though the city looking for something, he did not know what he was looking for, but it was not food of the people. He entered a prison like place mixed with a lab, looking around and he come to a stop at a window, where this monster like thing was caged up, it was big, huge in fact and it looked strong and had a cone like head and no eyes with large sharp teeth.

He let it out and it was bowing and said only one word, 'Master'.

He then spoke to it in a rough zombie voice, 'Yes I'm your master liquid Snake, we were put here by the same people'.

The monster looked up confused.

'It was my brother, the man you would know as Solid Snake'.

Shooting the 23rd zombie with the shotgun, snake moved though the city fast and wondered where he was going to find this girl, he saved on girl but she was not Jade, she was a teen but she was a goth with black hair. She was following him so that she can be safe when the street was empty she asked him a question, 'You're Solid Snake'.

Snake nodded

The girl scream and jumped up and down, 'Man, you're my hero dude'.

Snake laughed, 'Do goth's even have hero's'.

She nodded, 'Yeh dude you rock, most goth's think you're so cool, I'm Raven by the way'.

Snake nodded, 'Well raven if we make it though this mess, I sign something for you'.

Raven smiled even more then a normal person would, 'Cool'.

Shade gone though the drains under the city, he hoped to find snake for his own reasons, why he could not say now.

As shade entered the city he could smell death every where and no sight of zombies yet but it was only a matter of time for shade.

Adder had flew in by a copper same as Snake, she wanted to make sure that Snake was ok this would be their first time facing something like this, she had a tracker on Snake and she followed the dot on the screen hoping to catch up to him.

Red eye had come to shore by a small boat, quickly tying it down, he too entered the city and see a blind woman, asking for help as zombies closed in on her.

Red brought out his Kendo and rushed at the five zombie, taking off their heads one by one.

The poor blind woman was so scared, she was crying, Red walked up to her and put both hands on her shoulders, 'It's ok I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help'.

She smiled a little, 'Thank you sir, I don't know what going on'.

'Its ok, the city is being closed down for a little while, it's a little bug problem', Red thought it was best not to tell her the truth, she might have a break down.

'Is that why the people have been acting so strange'.

'Yes I'm part of a unit sent here to help the people out best we can'.

'Bless you sir, would it be alright if I tag along'.

'Of course you can, I'm Red'.

'Funny name'.

'Well I have been told I'm a funny man'.

Red wrap his arm around hers and led her slowly so that they were safe

They made their way to her house and Red told her not to open the door till Red came back and they will knock the door down so that she will know that it was him

She kissed him on the cheek, 'I'm Sam by the way'.

Red smiled, 'Well I'll see you soon Sam'.

Red eye then ran into the night knowing things will only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the Dead**

So many people hate the old zombie, mind you I can't make them laugh no matter how many jokes I try. So enjoy the chapter. Hi Adder and Vaporeon-Chan.

Chapter 3 – rush of the zombies

He pulled out two hand guns as he rushed at the ally filled with zombies only taking them down with headshots, one by one by fell to his feet.

Raven held on to the shot gun he gave her just in case, 'Dam Snake, you done this before'.

Snake smiled, 'Only with Otacon in house of the dead 4'.

Raven rise the shot gun, 'Someone coming'.

Snake turned as the person came towards them, she came out from the dark and kissed snake on the lips.

Snake smiled, 'Hi Adder, what are you doing here'.

'Otacon send me, shade and red eye in to help'.

Snake nodded, 'We're heading to the police station, we're hoping tapes from camera though the city tell us where the girl Jade is'.

'Good idea mind if I come along'.

'Not at all, I like something to stare at during a mission'.

Adder laughed, 'Snake not while we're on a mission'.

Shade killed a few zombies in the streets while looking for Snake, he was not really thinking of the mission it was something else he wanted, something he wanted to do for a long time.

Red eye went quickly jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he felt he was being followed and most of the time those feelings were not wrong.

The pilot was scared out of his pants, moments ago his copper was destroyed by his monster and talking zombie, he ran for dear life, while they followed him slowly.

The pilot slammed into a door, locked dam, he was then pulled and turned to face the horror before him the smaller zombie spoke, 'You were the one who brought Solid Snake in'. The pilot nodded quickly.

'Where do you landed him'.

'In…In the….north part….of the city….where….most of the shops….are.

The small zombie nodded and bite a huge part of the pilot neck out and he was the dead. Liquid zombie looked up at the monster, 'Well you heard him to the north of the city'.

The police station was surrounded by quite a lot of them zombies, Snake throw a few grenades, while Adder took the closer ones out with her arrows. Soon as they got a opening but rushed at the station and locked the doors behind them, killing a few police zombies in the station they went to the room where you can view what the cameras recorded.

Adder grabbed a few tapes of the last few weeks worth and pop one in to the TV.

On the screen soldier with gas mask spraying some sort of gas into the air.

Snake looked at this with disgust, 'Dam this is the US army's fault'.

Adder looked confused 'Why would they mess with something like this'.

'Fools with power will mess with anything, now its up to us to sort this mess'.

They still looked at the screen and Raven pointed something out, 'That's the girl your looking for right'.

On the screen the girl Jade entered a flat building, closing the door behind her.

'Will she still be there' asked Adder.

'I don't know but it's the best led we got'.

Adder grab the tape and put into her back pack.

They went though the office grab the car keys of the police car and went in to the back, find the car where the keys fitted into and drove out into the streets ran over a few zombies on the way.

Red eye set up a tent on a rooftop of a tall building putting a few mines around the tent, you can't be too careful as red eye climbed into his sleeping back and had his bacon sandwich he loved bacon sandwich's so much he had about four of them.

Shade drank some black coffee to keep him awake seeing a few dead bodies here and there but it was still early in the game anything can still happen.

Shade entered a mall locked himself in a gaming store, and tamped to take a PS3, he looked at it Longley at it, 'I have saved the world a few time I kinda earn it, but that would be stealing, but PS3 but oh man its not fair'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Enjoy people, Hi Adder, Vaporeon..

Chapter four – Jade and drinking.

Snake, Adder and Raven headed to the street were Jade was last seen. Snake knocked on the door, someone quickly looked though the broads in between the windows and the opened the door, a slim man with long black hair and goth clothes, 'Hey Raven, what's up'.

Raven smiled, 'My friends here are looking for Jade, she has been here'.

'Well I don't know Raven these guys just can't come in and take anybody under my watch'.

'Axe it's Snake'.

Axe looked studded 'Holy Shit, it is him, come on in'.

They entered the flat and Axe closed the door behind them, 'I just knock around and bring her to you guys, Raven you know where my room is'.

Raven nodded and take them to the end of the hall and open room 5 and sit down on a couch.

Adder sat next to Snake and lay her head on his shoulders, it was quite late they would most likely end up staying here tonight.

Half an hour later Axe entered the room with Jade, she looked at them, 'So my father sent you'.

Snake nodded, 'Yeh he did but we're getting everyone out'.

'Who are you'

'The name's Snake, Axe we're crashing here tonight is that ok'.

'Sure man anything for a hero'

Jade still stared at Snake, 'He's not my real father you know, he's my foster dad'.

'So'.

'So why are you doing is'.

'There was a time I did this kind of mission because it was orders and well I use to drink a lot in those days, my father tried to kill me, I had a brother I did not know about till he tried to kill me, and I kill them both because it was just orders then my own country used me'.

Jade looked upset at this point, 'I'm sorry'.

'Well after that I went on drinking looking for a death wish then I met her', nodded at the sleeping Adder, 'She helped me find myself and I do this kind of mission to help the people now so that our children won't have to go though this hell'.

Jade nodded 'I'll then see you in the morning'.

Snake fell into sleep hugging Adder.

Shade walking the empty streets and he felt uneasy for the last ten minutes and he only felt this way once , 'Daywalker'.

He entered the streets to shade a legend in his own world and his own right.

'What are you doing here' asked Shade

'To take out the trash, you'.

'There are no vampires here only zombies'.

'Same thing'.

'Go back to your own world, I got this'.

'Last time you needed me'.

'I grown up a lot since the last time you saw me'.

He nodded, 'ok but don't mess this up'.

Around 11 in the morning Snake woke up to a smiling Adder standing over him, morning my handsome Snake'.

Snake smiled and kissed her, 'We should make a move'.

Axe looked up, 'Dude there are about 29 people in this building, how are you planning to get us out with them walls around the city'.

'I was planning to get us out by copper but the pilot but he is not calling back'.

Adder turned and said, 'What about Red he got in by boat, he should be able to help us out'.

Snake smiled, 'That's a good idea' he codec red straight away, 'Hi Red'.

'Hello snake, you ok'.

'Yeh, man look we have some people here we need you to take them out by boat'

'Bring them in a few hours snake I'll should clear out the zombies around then'.

Snake was leading a group of people to Red and their he was standing on the boat, 'Hi I'm Red and I'll be your hero for the day'. A few people laughed at this

Jade could not take her eyes off him and Adder saw this and smiled, 'Hey Snake, I think somebody is taken with our Red'.

'What, who'.

Adder nodded towards Jade and Snake laughed 'Ssshhhh, Snake I think it's sweet'

Snake laughed a bit more, 'Sorry but she the rich type, and Red is not much of a classy man'.

'Then you should help them'.

'It was nothing to do with me'.

'If you do Snake, I do that thing'

'You mean the thing'

'The thing'.

'Ok I'll do it'.

Snake walked up to Jade, 'Jade look I'm afraid you have to stay for a little while longer as me and Adder get more people outer of here, so you have to stick around with Red'.

'Oh ok I guess I'll see it though'.

Snake nodded and the shook his head and laughed and ran off with Adder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Enjoy people, Hi Adder, Vaporeon..

Chapter five – Love in the dead city.

Red eye walked though out the city with Jade behind him, she was trying to think of something to say to him, 'Did anyone tell you, you have lovely eyes'.

Red face went red, 'Well no'.

Jade walked up to him and took off his bandana and stared in to his eyes, 'Is there a somebody in your life'

Red face was so red somebody could mistake it for a traffic light, 'No there's no one for me'.

Jade smiled 'How did you feel about me'.

Even though he could read minds Red was still taken back with this, 'I'm…..I'm……not good….with words'.

She stared into his eyes Longley .

'But maybe I can show you'.

Red took her hand and led the way to the tallest building in the city and there you can see the bright stars hanging in the sky.

'I was saving this for battle but this is more important'.

Red touched the ground and it cover the whole roof with thick ice and Red skated on it.

Jade smiled, 'How could you do that'.

'With my new eye it can store powers of anyone I look at but I can only use that power once'.

Jade suddenly heard music in the background and started to skate on the ice.

A few building away Adder and Snake were spying on Red and Jade.

Adder smiled, 'They're so in love'.

Snake laughed, 'Smooth Red the love machine'.

Adder laughed at this, 'Yeh but we will have to get her out of the city'.

'Why' asked Snake.

'I got a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon'.

Shade spent most of the day killing zombies and with his new backpack, packing more guns in it and something else, he cleared the streets.

a visit from Daywalker had him a bit spooked last time he had saw him he barely made it out alive, so something bad was on the way but as he said he grown up a lot since the last time he saw him.

Jade and Red skated on the ice for a few hours now, Jade still looked at his eyes every chance she got. Red was having fun too, 'Well it is late, so I guess you could stay in my tent with me'.

Jade walked to Red, 'Yes I will', and kiss him deeply and they entered the tent and lets just say things went bump in the night.

In the morning Snake and Adder regrouped with Red and Jade to get Jade to shore.

'I want to join you guys'.

Snake looked at Adder, 'I don't know she's kinda young'.

'But who are we to stand in loves way'.

Snake smiled and shook his head, 'We'll talk about it when the mission is done then'.

They got her out safe and sound and went on to make sure that there were no more people left in the city.

Zombies were growing few in numbers which was good for them but that was far from the truth.

At the south end of town in a warehouse was filled with zombies and above them on the railings Liquid zombie smiled, 'Soon brother, very soon'.

Shade changed his mind about him and meet with him.

'Blade why are you here'.

'To help you'.

'Why'.

'You are my only friend that's why'.

'Ok what's going on'.

'Somebody put a hit man on you lot'.

'What, why'.

'To put a stop to your Metal gear destroying missions'.

'Do you know who they are going after first'.

'A guy named Ryan, but you know him as Red eye'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead.**

Enjoy people, Hi Adder, Vaporeon-Chan.

Chapter six – Point of Death for Red.

Red eye ran from roof top to roof top, he was being followed and the codec was offline. More bad news he sense danger everywhere.

As he stopped at a tall building and looked at around the roof, he pulled off his bandana and his red eye was ready, 'Come out, I know you're here'.

A woman stepped forward from the stair way and held a spear but that's not what Red was worried about, 'Sam'.

She smiled, 'Yes the poor blind woman, you helped a few nights ago'.

Red's eye couldn't read her as she was blind, 'You can't fight me little one'.

She stilled smiled, 'But I can and I'll kill you'.

Red throw a few throwing stars at her, and she blocked them with her spear.

So she can fight without seeing, Red was told about these type of warriors from his old master, if she was a master she would know where everything was without seeing which made her very dangerous.

'I won't hold back then, if you are that good' and brought out his Kendo.

She swiftly attacked Red first at his legs, Red jumped just enough to get over the spear and blocked the next attack at his chest.

Standing back Red would see if kept still if she would sense him, she did and cut his leg a little.

Standing his ground Red attack her with one of his chi attacks, she blocked it and send the Kendo deep into the ground, and attacked Red quickly leaving him without a weapon.

After a few moments of side stepping Red know he could not keep this up for long and he stepped back into a wall without knowing it and a sharp pain entered his shoulder, a deep stab with her spear.

As she took out her spear blood pour out of Red's shoulder, running quickly to get away from her next attack.

She then stabbed red though his lower chest, Red pulled the spear though him brining her closer to him. Once she was close, Red pulled a small knife and stabbed into her shoulder and she screamed in pain.

Red take his chance and drove himself into the air vent and started to use MBK's powers and self heal but it took a bit longer then his, over an hour.

Sam spoke into the vent, 'Red I know you can hear me, we can do this the hard way or the easy way'. No answer, 'Ok easy it is'.

She got off the roof top and was a few blocks away from the building and pushed a button and the building blown up and fell.

Sam smiled holding onto her spear and got on her codec, 'Sir Red eye is dead.

Though the building itself was now trashed Red eye still lived using his chi into his Kendo keeping part of the ceiling up but Red fell and was buried under half from the legs down.

A few zombies where coming to see what happened to the building and saw Red and greedy went slowly towards him.

Bullets showered at them and killed them as they hit their heads and running at the building Shade shouted Red, Red.

Getting him out Shade pulled Red into a safer place, checking his heartbeat it was slow but it was there, 'Come on, Red I still got to beat you on the tekken game'.

Snake and Adder saw the building go down but they did not get the bad news till later that night, Red was hurt and someone was after them as well'.

Adder prayed for Red hoping he would pull though no one before this had the skills to beat Red eye before for his powers allowed him to get stronger and stronger, so these people were meant to be feared.

Snake only had his will power which got him though hell and out again but he knew he might die as well before the week was out.

He may got though the worse when the worse happened but Snake was not sure now he would get though this.

So he made a promise to himself, he will never give up, no matter what shit happened he will never give up on himself and his friends.

With this Snake knew Red eye will be just fine in a few days.


	7. Chapter 7

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead. **

Enjoy the chapter and Adder's back (jumps up and down) can't wait for updates of Shade's story.

Chapter seven – Snake vs Snake

Red eye woke up and sat up and saw Shade, Shade happy to see his friend up and running, 'Thank god man, I thought you might have gone'.

'Shade, Snake is in trouble, you have to go'.

'No way dude, I'm not leaving you like this'.

'Go snake needs you'.

Looking at Red he was barely awake, he picked him up and carried him.

'Shade what are you doing'.

'Like I said Red, I'm not leaving you'.

Snake and Adder slowly looked though out the streets and it was not much movement around the area, Snake had uneasy feeling.

Adder saw Snake walked up to her, 'Maybe it's time to have some fun'.

Snake slapped causing her to fell back and someone caught her, she turned to see another Snake, 'What the…'.

Snake from the behind looked at her, 'That's not me'.

He looked like Snake but he wore black and had no bandana, he smiled and ran at snake.

Both punched and kicked at each other, till both forced each other back.

Adder shot a few arrows at the other Snake, 'not much of a talker are you'.

The arrows were about to hit the other snake but time froze and a person got out of the way.

When time unfroze Adder and Snake could not believe their eyes and saw MBK.

'It can't be you're dead'.

Then a voice shouted 'WAS'.

Snake and Adder looked up and saw shadow eye, 'you again'.

Shadow eye smiled 'Yes thanks to the big boss, I'll rule this world'.

'What do you mean'.

'So you don't know'.

'Know what'.

'Snake, your father was on to the patriots the whole time, in other words he let them make clones of him, you see he build a another outer heaven with many metal gears in it and also a clone of himself so that clone can take the fight in case he died'.

And held his hand towards the Snake without the bandana.

Stunned snake looked at the other snake, 'No way'.

'Yes, but there was one little hitch, you see you need all three clones to make outer heaven online to work but you killed Liquid and solidus'.

Solidus stood behind him, 'You see snake while we could make clones of you and solidus, we could not clone liquid'.

'And for the fun of it you cloned MBK'.

Shadow eye evilly smiled, 'Well yes but he is to kill shade, no mistakes this time, now about liquid, you see, if we can't clone him we would make him rise from the grave'.

Then Snake understood, 'You did this, you made the zombies'.

'Yes and we made the president send you out, and also we have a friend to help us with your friend'.

A female rise wearing dark green, and a bandana, Mist snake is here'.

Shadow eye loving every moment, 'Mist here is the only one who can talk and think out of the clones and she told me all about Red eye and his past'.

Sam stood next to Mist, 'And she told us about Red's sister Sam'.

'What Red has a sister'.

'Yes Red left her to be on Mist team and that made her feel so sad and with so much anger she came to us, now thanks to Mist she too has a power though her blindness she has come more powerful then Red eye'.

'BULL'.

Snake and Adder turned to see Red and Shade.

Red face showed more anger then he ever shown before, 'I never know of my past, not even my real name thanks to Mist, she wiped my mind when I got my powers, I never knew I had a sister'.

Sam jumped down to them, 'Lair Mist told me the truth, you just went off with snake to make up for your sins only thinking of yourself'.

'That's not the truth, Sam, I don't know if I have a sister, but I am healed and know your moves if you fight me, I'll not hold back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead.**

Snake and others face the dark forces ahead, but enjoy it. Hi Adder and Vap-Chan

Chapter eight – Close to death.

Shade looked on to Red eye, 'No Red you may be healed but I know you're low on Chi and power look at you man you're about to fall to sleep'.

Red's hand burst of blue chi but Shade was right, taking deep breaths and barely keep his own eyes open but he still rushed at Sam and attacked her and she blocked the attacks forcing them out of her way.

All of Shadow eye's men attacked Snake and the gang to fight to the death.

The Liquid zombie in the middle of the city now, stopped it now had long white hair now and flesh gone grey, but now he felt more powerful and can have speed of a ace runner and with this new power it smiled.

The solidus clone run at Adder as she shot arrows at him, with each arrow the solidus clone slashed with his two swords and came ever closer to her and solidus clone slammed into the floor into a pit when he was jumped on by Red eye and jumping off the solidus clone he landed next to Sam and attacked her.

Shade and the clone of Snake went head to head, using his twin handguns making the clone go into hiding, Shade hid himself into the darkness hoping to sneak up on it.

Snake and Mist faced each other and Shadow eye came close behind Snake, Mist change herself into a wolf like beast and lash out with large claws while Shadow eye walked away.

Red chi ran out cause his hands to stop bursting with chi, his kendo was his only weapon now but as Shade said he was on the way to sleep, Sam begun to attack while Red barely blocked them, and fell down.

Shade turned his head to keep a eye on Red and he fell, shit Sam is going to attack him, Shade grabbed his fallen friend and got him out of harms way.

Solidus was out for a little while so Adder turned her arrows at the clone Snake, he let no arrow touch him and looked around for a weapon he could use.

Snake grabbed the wolf's arm as it lashed at him and throw it over him into the pit along with the solidus clone. And a cut felt at Snakes arm, 'Shit who was that'.

A girl wearing ninja gear with long black hair smiled at Snake, 'Remember the angel of blood Snake'.

Snake throw a small bomb at let go off and called Otacon on Codec, 'Otacon, set the red base' turned to his friends, 'FALL BACK, FALL BACK'.

Shade did not like it but it was the wise thing to do, following Snake and Adder using his darkness to cover them and a building open up as Snake pushed a few bricks and entered a small base.

'What is this place' asked Adder.

'This a red base for when we need to lay low and recover ourselves only to be used in cases like this, and the bricks on the outside is just a cover, Otacon got the idea from Harry bloody Potter'.

'And a good idea it was too' smiled Otacon as he entered from the back of the base.

Shade put Red down on a bed, 'Guys they not only out number us, but along with the zombies well lets say I don't like our chances'.

Adder nodded, 'Shade right we need a plan'.

Snake sat down on a bed, 'Guys I'm open to any ideas you have'.

They talked long into the night only to have one simple plan, take them all out.

Otacon forced back the deadline of the nuke by hacking into the computers but he can only move it back to a day at the most.

Red jumped from rooftop to rooftop and saw such horrors with his eyes.

Hanging from the pole with a rope to her neck, with stab wounds Sam's blind eyes were now lifeless eyes'.

Red could only stand there as tears of blood left his eyes, now he know she was his sister but it was too late then he felt a terrible rage at Shadow eye, 'I swear Sam, I'll kill Shadow eye'.

Red brought the body back at the red base and Otacon saw this and remembered of his sister E.E, as Red lay the body on the body.

Otacon put a hand on Red's shoulder, 'I'm sorry'.

'I never had a chance to know her and he killed her'.

'Red I know how you feel'.

'NO You don't I never had a family and Shadow eye found her and used her then he killed her, so no Otacon you don't know how lonely I feel now'.

'I lost a sister too'.

Red shook his head, 'You had time with your loved ones, I lost my time with her, Mist made me forget everything I knew, and now I know I had a family only for it to die without ever knowing what its like to have a family'.

'Red you have a family Red don't you see that, three brothers and a sister'.

'What?'

'Shade, snake, Adder and me, Red'.

Red's eye had tears fell from them and hugged Otacon, 'Thanks Otacon'.


	9. Chapter 9

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Enjoy the chapter people. Hi Adder and Vap-Chan

Chapter nine – The next day.

Snake and the others slowly walked though out the city keeping a lookout for Shadow eye and people who might still be living in the city.

The city was quite empty now no people left, and a zombie every now and again.

On a few roads ahead a red arrow was painted on the road pointing to a large warehouse, three floors which would mean if they were to go in they would have to go in groups of two to cover the warehouse.

'What you think' asked Shade.

'I think it's a stinking trap' said Snake, 'But still we have to face them sooner or later'

'NO'.

Daywalker entered from behind them walked to Shade, 'You do not want to walk in there'.

'Why not'.

'Its filled with zombie ready to eat your brains out'.

'Nice, you have such a way with words'.

'Fine I won't help you'.

'Ok ok I'm sorry'.

Snake stepped between them, 'Shade who is this guy'.

'You can trust him, he's called Blade'

Red eye saw with his eye and knew they can trust him, 'Snake he checks out'.

Blade pulled a small black box with a red button and pushed it, with that the warehouse blow up with flames rising up and a group of zombie with fire on them pushed their way put of the door and fell to their deaths.

Red eye felt sleepy which only meant that the clone of MBK wanted to battle with him on a state of which they could only fight in his mind.

Red told Adder this and she nodded and told him she will watch over him as he fought with the clone MBK, Red sat down with his legs crossed and closed his eyes and the clone MBK took him over.

Last time Red eye was in MBK's mind world would be filled with animals free in a wild field with MBK in the middle of it.

In the clones mind there were no animals, no fields green or otherwise, in this mind a black floor, glowing red every now and again and the clone stood, 'Welcome Red eye, Welcome to hell'.

'You can talk'.

'Here in my mind I can do anything'.

'I see so Shadow eye has taken your mind'.

'No he freed me'.

'A weak soul giving up to his master is not free'.

'My mind powers are stronger then yours'.

'No the real MBK mind powers are indeed stronger then mine but I can do things he can't'.

'What are you talking about I'm the real MBK and my powers were always greater then you'.

'This is why bad guys are so weak, they think power is everything'.

'I will show you Red eye'.

The clone jumped up throwing chi blades at him, Red tried to jump but he couldn't he looked down and saw a pair of hand out of the ground holding him down, so Red got out his Kendo and slash at the chi blade and then at the hands cutting off his feet.

'Now do you see Red eye, here I am god'.

'All I can see is yet another waste of my time'.

The clone roared at Red as spikes blast out if the floor, Red jumped from side to side at the sides of the spike and did so till he jumped at the clone and kicked him on the face.

Taking a few steps back, the clone stilled smiled, 'How could you hope to beat me here in this place of all places'.

'Did you forget that I let you take me here'.

'So what'.

'That's another thing about what I hate about bad guys they are so dumb'.

The clone looked surprised 'What do you mean'.

Red eye smiled 'If I let you take me here that means I have a plan don't you think'.

The clone thought about this, 'So what'.

'You see Shade help me pull of this mind power stuff and with his help I found a move which can destroy you and shadow eye'.

The clone then looked worried, 'What do you mean'.

'Well I was saving the move for Shadow eye but it is best to try it on you first'.

Red put his kendo down and started to make hand sign really fast then faster, specking in between which hand sign on the black floor, Chinese lettering glow white, all around the clone while Red eye both eyes turned and glowed blue and he went faster and faster, the Chinese words rushed onto the clone and burned onto him and red eye stopped.

The clone still was alive and fine but he could not move, 'What have you done'.

'I sealed you mind in this place so when I leave you can't'.

'What'.

'Oh Yeh I forgot you are a dumb ass, you see I powers make you stay so in the real world all you can do is breathe and that's about it'.

'NO'.

'Yes, good bye, asshole'.

Red opened his eye onto Adder and smiled

'So red how you do'.

'Just fine'.


	10. Chapter 10

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Sorry that I have been away for a little while because I got a new dog last week and helping look after her. Hi to Adder and Vap – Chan

Chapter ten – Angel and Red

They hold up in a hotel when Snake and his gang ran from battle when she came, Angel had not seen Snake or Red for a long time and now she was to kill them.

Shadow eye was at the Bar drinking beer, she sat next to him and got herself some gin

Shadow eye looked over to her, 'What's wrong'.

'The clone of that MBK dude just stop moving while going downstairs, he fell and broke his neck'.

Shadow eye throw the glass with his mind powers, 'Oh well, never mind, we still have the others'.

Angel drink the gin, and looked at shadow eye

'There's more' asked Shadow eye

'They have a new man on their little team'.

'I see, do you know who this man is'.

'I only got a name, Blade'.

Shadow eye laughed, 'What do you make of him'.

'I did not see him fight so I don't know how strong he is'.

Shadow eye shook his head, 'Well they must have let him onto the team on for a reason'.

'I would not know'.

'Then you must make up for it'.

These last few years without Ruby made him feel human and he could not stand that so he and angel sleep together but he did have to pay her a lot of money each time they went to the bedroom.

Angel nodded and walked upstairs to his room and waited, she hated doing this but she hated Red and Snake more.

Adder shot her arrow at the one zombie in the street, it went though its head and fell.

Blade nodded, 'Not bad'.

Adder smiled, 'You can drop the tough guy act, you know'.

Blade stared at her

'Ok fine do what you want'.

Red laughed as Adder tried to make Blade a little relax, but she did not know about Blade past and the monsters he has faced.

They quickly had lunch and Adder saw Shade had something else in his bag and smiled, 'Shade what do you have in your bag'.

Shadow slowly meet her eyes, 'Nothing much, guns, ammo, food, a small knife'.

'I'm talking about the other big thing in there'.

'It's nothing that you would like'.

'Shade'.

'Ok, ok, it's a play station three'.

'You stole a PS3'.

'No one else was going to use it'.

'Whys that shade, it might have something to do with all them zombies'.

'They're going to blow this place up anyways and if I just left it there to be destroyed that would be a greater crime'.

Red eye nodded, 'He's got a point Adder'.

'Still stealing is not good Shade, when we get home I will teach you a lesson by going on it first'.

Shade nodded knowing he got off easy to what Adder can do'.

Snake looked up, 'Then I go on it for a few hours'.

'Oh man'.

'Red smiled 'After Snake I will have a go'.

Shade hanged his head

Blade put a hand on shade's shoulder, 'Then I can go on it'.

'What you don't even like computer games'.

'I know but you have to learn'.

'Dude that's not funny'.

Blade smiled and walked off.

Adder looked at Snake, 'How are we going to find Shadow eye'.

'They going to drop the bomb in a few days so if shadow eye wants to kill us he will come in good time'.


	11. Chapter 11

**Metal Gear Solid – Rise of the Dead**

Hi thought I should pop up while I still can, looking after a big dog is quite a lot to put with, anyway hi Adder and Vap-Chan

Chapter 11 – What a mess

Shadow eye and his men moved out the hotel to the streets looking for snake and his gang of misfits.

Angel walked besides him, 'What should we tell them'.

'The Truth'

'How could they trust you'.

'Shade will know'.

'I hope you're right'

'If not we're all dead'.

Red and Shade had one thing in common they loved Adder, though Red loved Adder like a sister when shade just loved her.

Red will always love the people who gave him more then they would ever know but maybe soon he would have to go.

Snake looking all over the street so they are clear, 'It looks safe, it seems maybe the zombies know we're here'.

Shade smiled, 'Those dumb things couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag'.

Snake shook his head, 'We have not seen those things for days now, they only come out at night when we're in a building'.

'Are you saying we should attack those things at night' asked Adder.

Snake nodded, 'Yeh if we get rid of them maybe there won't be a need for a nuke'.

Red held up his hand, 'Yeh….How should I say this, are you crazy'.

'What'.

'Snake I have watched a lot of zombies movies with Shade while Otacon was pissing his pants, but when a group are out at night that when the zombies outnumber you'.

'They're slow and dumb'.

Shade stepped in, 'Snake that's when they outnumber you and eat your guts out, we should not take them lightly'.

'RIGHT AS ALWAYS SHADE'.

Shade and the others turned and saw Shadow eye and his merry men, 'What do you want Shadow eye'.

Shadow eye smiled 'You see we had a little bump in our plans'.

'I don't see what it has to do with us' said Snake.

'You will, but you see we were meant to catch Liquid and he has gone into a higher stage of a zombie form'.

'What are talking about' asked Adder.

'Well a everyday zombie is as Snake said dumb and slow but when they enter the next stage they get smarter and faster'.

'Well that's just great, maybe we should go to a holiday in hell to save them the trouble'.

'Yes, so you need help and we need help'.

'No way' shouted Shade

'Look I don't like it either but we need you and you need us'.

Blade looked at shade and nodded after all he had to do the same once, a long time ago.

Shadow eye could not read Blades mind for some reason his mind waves were blank as white paper.

'Who's the new guy' he asked.

Snake smiled, 'What can't read his mind'.

'That would be rude and you never know I might just like this guy'.

Shadow eye walked over to Blade and sized him up, 'You're not human are you, just like me and Red eye, you have a power don't you'.

Blade's face was blank and looked at shadow eye and walked away from him.

Though this pissed shadow eye off, he will wait to make this guy pay thinking he was all that, thinking that he was better then shadow eye.

Miles away a person pop up out of no where with his strange eyes one red, one blue and he smiled, 'Well MBK, let the games begin'.


	12. Chapter 12

**Metal Gear Solid – Rise of the dead.**

Hey guys thought I just put up this chapter for you to enjoy.

Adder did you see the last Blade show on TV it rocked. Vap-Chan I plan on using Venom for my next story send review for that to see if I can ok.

Chapter 12 – Side by side with the bad guy.

Snake had Shadow eye walk a little bit away from the group, so that they can talk alone. 'Look Shadow eye, No one in my group gets hurt from your gang of misfits or you will pay the price'.

'Same goes for you Snake, look believe it or not, I just want to get the hell out off here, so can we get on with this' and held out his hand.

Snake slowly shook it and went back to the group.

'Guys change of plans, we team up with Shadow eye and get the hell out of here'.

In a ruined warehouse on a throne of bones sat the liquid zombie with the large monster by his side. The liquid zombie opened its bright grey eyes and looked on at his hundreds of zombies as his army and grinned yes the time has come.

Rising to stand the skin of its legs were too gray with parts of flesh gone seeing raw bone and it roared mighty into the night.

The other zombies turned their head onto liquid and they too grinned knowing it was time to hunt.

MBK run to roof top to roof top sometime he would freeze time so he can jump more freely without braking his neck, looking for his brother and his friends.

After a while he did see Shade and the others but they were with Shadow eye and his team and thought things must be bad for the both of the teams if they were willing to talk to each other.

But MBK did not want to show himself to Shadow eye he might get ideas to unlock MBK's dark side and he could not have that.

He then brake into a thick fog a new power he had unlocked a few months back and he needed to talk to Red eye most off all.

Red eye had his eyes on shadow eye and his gang at all times knowing that Snake wanted him to keep his eye on them to make sure that if they would cross them Red eye would know all about it.

A few more zombie were out that day and gunned them down in no time at all but there was no sign of the liquid zombie.

They entered a dark street with doors and windows were all broad up with planks across them.

Snake nodded, 'Right we go in teams of two, Shade goes with Shadow eye, Mist with Blade, Red with Angel while Mist comes with me and Adder.

They all nodded and took different parts of the streets.

Red and Angel slowly look around though the empty houses and things were too uneasy to Red sense of Chi, 'So Angel how you been'.

'Left uneasy thanks to the one man I trusted most'.

'You could have come with us'.

'Oh yes and be one of the good guys and save the people I so hate'.

'You know things change right'.

Shut up'.

'Oh I get you feeling upset and what not for its that time of the month.

Angel's face went red, 'You son of a…..'.

Red placed a hand over her mouth and listened and heard footsteps getting louder and louder, Red eye grew with fear and shot open a door and pushed Angel in.

'What do you think you are doing'.

'If you want to live Angel, help me close off this door'.

They put packed up all the house had inside it to the door and Red kept a eye at the windows as a large group of zombie went to the house they were in and started to bang on the doors and windows.

'What should we do' asked Angel

'Kill or be killed' said Red eye as he drew his Kendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Metal Gear Solid – Rise of the dead.**

Enjoy the chapter people, Adder love shade's story's they indeed rock and Hi to Vap-Chan.

Chapter 13 – Liquid shows his hand.

Zombies broke out of no where into the streets and the number of them was growing by the second.

Shade used both hand guns to keep them at bay with head shots but it was a good thing Shadow eye had his mind powers to throw a group of them back, and turn to shade, 'I hate to punch and run but there's too many of them'.

Shade nodded he was right if they stayed here too long they be over run by zombies and ran towards a lorry climb onto it and jumped to a low shop roof while Shadow eye just float over him.

'Any ideas' asked Shadow eye.

'They come from somewhere my guess is there are many more then where they came from, a nuke might be the best thing for this place now'.

'Is the mighty Shade giving up'.

'No but I'm not willing to risk hundreds of live so that these things can be happy'.

Shadow eye smiled and flew above Shade.

'Shadow eye what the hell are you doing'.

'You see its like this bad guy goes away while the good guy, that's you shade, stays here takes on the zombies and dies'.

And flew off towards the city and shade codec Snake but he did not answer.

'Hurry Snake you're my only hope now'.

Mist Snake orders were to see how Blades skills were when it came to fighting the zombies and in time they did come across them in a ally way packed together in a large group.

Mist looked at them and spoke to Blade, 'We have to pull back, too many off them'.

And he just ran at them and while he ran he grabbed both of his handguns and started to shot them in the head.

Mist thought this guy may be a skilled guns men but he was crazy and Blade dropped both hand guns and drew out his sword and cut though quite a few zombie.

Only a few were left now Blade placed his sword into the ground and used his fighting skills to finish off the zombie.

Mist obeyed hid orders of this blade proved to be too dangerous by her eye Shadow eye wanted him dead and grabbed blades sword off the ground and it then started to make a strange sound and out of no where spike rise from the sword and cut Mists hand off.

Blade smiled, 'I forgot to tell you all about my sword, tell your boss when I see him, he's a dead man'.

Mist broke herself into a fog and ran towards Shadow eye. He would be upset by this news.

Adder and Snake were by themselves as the other clone of mist suddenly broke down into a green liquid they thought maybe he was a test clone. Standing next to a wall Snake and Adder thought the liquid zombie would show his hand soon.

'Adder when we face the liquid zombie be careful, he won't stop at nothing to hurt me and kill us'.

'Snake we will both be fine, what's the worst that could happen'.

Snake was about to point out things could always get worst but then two large white arms pop though the wall and grabbed Snake and brought him crashing though wall and thrown to the other end of the street.

Snake looked up and saw the liquid zombie with this huge like monster and liquid spoke, 'Look at me brother for I'm am free'.

Adder looked though the hole and stayed back so that maybe she could catch liquid by surprise.

Snake grabbed his hand gun and pointed it toward liquid, 'Your mad, liquid is this what you rally want'.

'Yes I may be mad, but I will do what no one else can kill Solid Snake'.


	14. Chapter 14

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Just putting up the next chapter so enjoy – Hi Adder and Vap-Chan

Chapter 14 – Snake and the monster.

Liquid may be a mad man but Snake knew that for the moment he was holding all the cards and those dead grey eyes of his made him look more dangerous then he ever was before.

Adder hated hiding like this but it was for the best she may be the only chance of getting snake out of here alive, she climbed above them to the rooftops where she could keep an eye on things.

Liquid looked towards his monster like pet and said to it 'You may kill now my pet'.

It roared and slammed both fists into the ground, Snake shot a few bullets at it but it was no good as bullets bounce off the hard stone like skin.

The monster then ran at snake and he rolled out of the way, shooting at a door and entering the building.

The monster followed snake and broke a huge wall around the doorway.

Snake hide behind the walls slowly moving making sure he could maybe hide from the thing trying to kill him.

Standing still snake listened for the huge footsteps hoping to quickly move from behind and kill it, as then the roof fell and the monster slammed into snake from above.

It grabbed snake with one arm and hold him up, Snake's forehead was bleeding a huge gash and poured blood down his face.

It throw snake out of the window into the streets and as snake fell he felt his inside tore in to two.

Snake got up somehow and tried his best to run but all he could do was slowly walk and the monster took big steps towards him.

It throw a punch at Snake and send him flying across the street and Snake then was just then gone while in mild air and was nowhere to be seen.

MBK stood above the rooftops above the monster and was holding snake, he froze time and got snake.

Snake was knocked out but he will ok, he froze time and put a lot of C4's around the monster and unfroze time and push the button and the monster melt in flames leaving liquid alone but liquids was Snake's or Adder he did not care he was only here for one man, Red eye.

Red eye tore the zombies open with his kendo, cutting though the zombies heads while Angel shot at him.

She was very bitter the way he left things with her for she loved but he did not love her.

Red killed the last of the zombies and hoped Angel will stop but in his heart he know she will not till she had killed him.

'Lets finish this Red eye'.

'I was hoping we could not do this'.

'We don't'.

'What do you mean'.

'Come with me Red, love me and I will love you'.

Red drop his eyes at the floor, 'I wish things could be that simple but I don't love you Angel, and I could not leave my mission'.

'What mission, there was no mission for you just killing'.

'I have a mission now, to make a world a safe place and to see the world when the people will once again see Snake as a hero'.

'Do you see him like that'.

'Yes for that is what snake is, giving up his life so others can live'.

'Then there is nothing that can change your mind, is there Red'.

'No for some day I hope to be a great man like him'.

'Then I have to kill you'

Red looked into her eyes, 'No you can't you know my powers will over come you and I then will kill you'.

'We'll see'.

Angel ran at him and Red also ran drawing his kendo and as he said his eye saw everything she will do and he block and slice her neck and she fell into the ground.

Red eye stood over her and shed a tear, 'I hope you find the rest in death you could not find in life'.


	15. Chapter 15

**Metal Gear Solid – The rise of the dead**

Enjoy people – Adder where is you, Vap-Chan.

Chapter 15 – Liquid, power of a thousand.

Adder rushed to the knocked out Snake, she knew she was to be hiding at this moment but she could not stand by while the man she loved was hurt.

The Liquid zombie saw her and smiled, 'Who the hell are you'.

Adder grabbed Snake and tried to drag Snake away but the best she could do is slowly move him.

Liquid slowly walked over and bullets flew at him making him step back.

Behind Adder, Shade holing his twin handguns covered in blood walk past snake and stop at his feet, 'Remember me, mother fucker'.

Liquid stared and look up and down, 'Shade'.

Shade nodded, 'That's right' as he shot bullets upon bullets at the liquid zombie even getting a few head shots in but he still stand looking at shade, laughing at him.

'Fools I'm no mare dead brain zombie like the others, I'm a god'.

A kendo end burst though Liquid Chest with Red eye holding the handle, 'God or not, you are not going to kill Snake'.

'You just don't get it, I can't die'.

A arrow rip through Liquid's skull, Adder stood up, 'As long as we are still standing we'll never let you harm Snake'.

The liquid Zombie smiled, 'Fools', it grabbed the Kendo and snap it into two turned and slap Red eye sending him into a wall.

Shade fried his guns at it but the liquid zombie walked at him this time and dug his fingers into Shades chest.

Letting go five finger hole poured out blood cause pain so great Shade fell and hugged himself to stop the blood pouring out.

Adder looked at Snake saw his eye opened a little, 'Snake can you get up'.

Snake got up but the pain was still great, 'What's going on'.

'Just meeting your lovely brother'.

Snake pulled a shotgun out, 'About time he went home in his grave'.

Adder shot a arrow into liquids hand and it stop kicking at Shade and Snake fired the shot gun.

Red was up and powering up, putting all his chi into Snake a trick he learned form his Master, Shade sat up good now he could put his plan into good use, 'Shade get your ass over here'.

Shade slowly walked to Red, 'Have a plan'.

'Yeh put your hand on my shoulder, I suck your chi and send it to snake but get Adder too'.

Shade shouted to Adder and she came, Shade told her what Red eye was up to and she put her hand on Reds other shoulder.

Snake felt stronger and stronger, as he fried the shotgun at the liquid zombie, he did not know how he this strong as he felt now but he knew one thing.

At this moment Snake could not be stop.

When the last bullet shot into liquids chest, he throw it down and throw a punch at the jaw, hold onto it and ripped his lower jaw from the skull.

The liquid zombie took a few steps back but Snake grabbed his hand and snapped his little finger and grabbed its head and slammed it into a brick wall till it brains poured out.

Snake fell to the ground and smiled it was over he could go home and kick Shades ass on the play station three, Red too smile then he notice everything stood still, 'Dam MBK'.

He was there all right walking at Red eye, 'Long time, no see Red'.

'What are you doing here'.

'To offer you a leadership between you and me'.

'What'

'Red you need to go now and you know it, your legend starts here'.

'Why would I want to come with you'.

'To save those in need'.

'I'm doing that'

'No you are just stopping metal gears that cool and all but you have a greater need to stop people from dying when you can'.

Red eye just look at him and looked at snake, 'I'm sorry Snake'.

Red walked off with MBK and when they got far enough MBK unfroze time

Shade shook Snake hand, 'Dude you kick ass, right red'.

Adder looked around and saw red gone, 'Guys where is red'.

Snake looked down, he knew red well and hope whatever he was doing he will be ok, 'Guys lets go home'.

'What about Red eye' asked Adder.

'He'll be fine'.

'NO' shouted Shade.

Snake and Adder looked a bit afraid at Shade they had not seen him like this for a long time.

'No, Red one of us, he's my friend, I won't just leave him'.

Adder walked to Shade and hugged him, 'Its ok shade, Its ok'.

Tears broke from Shades eye and hugged Adder back hoping Red will come back soon'.

The End


End file.
